Legends Of Laethra
by Project 00X
Summary: AU based on the new (and epic) ending sequence. Izuku Midoriya, who was once a normal and simple villager, has been granted the sword of the legendary hero. Join him as he journeys treacherous lands and meets new friends in order to stop the awakening of Dezar, King of the Void.


_Prologue: Lore of Laethra_

 _Laethra. The world which, legend has it, was created by the elder god, Onferol. This world was created for the sole purpose to harbor the creation of this great god. First, he created the three ancients. Utalos, ruler of the sea. Cetosios, ruler of the land. Ruvalos, ruler of the wind. Each of these ancients, he granted the ability to make life. Utalos first created the first fishes and undersea creatures. Cetosios then created the first land animals and flourished the lands with vegetation. And finally, Ruvalon created the first flying creatures, including the first dragons._

 _As time passed by, their creations grew more and more complex. Ranging from sea dragons to land whales to flying snakes. Each unique to itself and to others. Of course, as time flew by, they grew more and more intelligent. Starting off as small communities, to small villages, to towns, and to the point cities were created. But with intelligence, comes sin. The more these creatures sinned, the more they wanted to do it... and the more horrifying they become as their sins increased. Onferol knew this would become a problem, so he granted these creatures a sort of "magical seal" that would trap all these ill intentions onto the sinner. At the same time, he created his own creatures in his own image, called humans, who are able to resist the temptation of sinning, and are able to stop theirselves from sinning once they have done wrong. Although... it doesn't always work._

 _As time went by, it seemed as though the problem has passed. But... all the bottled up sins of the creations whom Onferol placed a seal on... unleashed the physical form of sins, which have bottled up inside for so long. These creatures were called "Demons." The physical manifestation of sin itself. Onferol attempted to eradicate these things called sins, but it wasn't enough. He decided, if he can't destroy it, why not redirect it? He then decided to create another, vast, dark, empty world known as the void. He then changed the seals to redirect the growing sin to end up in the void. Again, it seemed as though nothing were to go wrong. Until..._

 _The sins that slowly took form... that slowly fueled this growing entity... gave birth to Dezar, King of the Void._

 _Onferol feared this entity. He had never realized such a powerful being would have enough to challenge his. He summoned the three ancients and told them to bring him three ingredients. He tasked Utalos to get him the Blood of the Sea. He then tasked Cetosios to get him the Heart of the Earth. And finally, Ruvalon, was tasked to bring The Veins of Lightning. As they brought Onferol the three ingredients, he tasked five humans to forge it into a blade. The blade was then given to 5 other humans with tremendous power to enchant this blade and unleash its power._

 _The finished weapon was given to Olferon. He finally embedded a small amount of power to the blade. The blade not only contained his own power, it contained a part of him. He used the blade to defeat Dezar before he could take his true form and enter Laethra. Despite being a god, he wasn't immortal. He managed to defeat the being, but his power was close to zero. He knew Dezar would take form again from the sins of the people, so he entrusted the blade to the 5 wizards to give it to those who the sword deemed worthy. He then imbedded the last of his power into the forged weapon._

 _As time went by, the weapon began glowing near those it found worthy, or would detect a worthy person by showing the wizards where to drop it off. And as time went on more and more, those who the sword deemed worthy all became legendary heroes, those who fought for good. And others, despite not being as powerful or as pure as the sword would deem, they still dreamed to become heroes as well. All in their own way._

 _Thousands of years passed, and the blade was passed on from generation to generation. And as the thousands of years passed, Dezar grew more powerful. It was now the duty whom the blade was entrusted to to strike down Dezar once again. It was a heavy burden, but it was for the greater good, after all. And this... is the story... of that hero who is destined to take down the king of the void._

 **The End... of the prologue.**

Chapter 1: Small Beginnings

Welcome to the realm of Laethra. The world from which was said to be created by god. This realm is split between three more realms. The realm of the sky, the realm of the sea, and the realm of the land. Each has its own other kingdoms. Each with their own role in this world. The Kingdom of Ruvos, from the sky. The kingdom of Utos, from the sea. And then, Cestos, from the land.

But of course, our story isn't about these kingdoms isn't it? It's about a young lad. A young villager who lived in a village within the Forest Province of Utos.

...

"Izuku!"

Midoriya suddenly got startled and jumped. He was just sleeping, but was suddenly awoken by a call from his mother. "C-coming!"

Izuku came rushing down, but not before getting dressed. He quickly made his way down to see his mom place rice and eggs on the table. Even though it would seem too mainstream for some people, he had already gotten used to it. And it's quite delicious, actually.

"Izuku, don't rush! You might choke!"

"W-oh. Thworry, Mwom." Inko couldn't help but laugh at Izuku who had his mouth full of eggs and rice, making Izuku blush.

"Now remember Izuku, you don't have to rush eating. The blacksmith shop won't go away, you know."

"I know. I-it's just, it's my first time taking apprenticeship and I want to be early."

Before Izuku could leave, his mom called to him. "W-wait! Izuku! You forgot-"

Too late. Then, she subconsciously counted. '3... 2... 1...'

"Ah! I forgot!" Izuku came barging from the door. He then gave his mom a big hug. "Love you, mom."

"I love you too. Now go. Mr. Sozojiwa is waiting." Izuku then nodded and left, lighting quick.

...

Izuku had just arrived at the front of the blacksmith shop, which was in the center of the small village. The blacksmith, like most of the houses there, were made of mushrooms, or were made to look like mushrooms. But the mushroom-like house from the blacksmith was more... hole-y, and... burn-y-ish, as you would say. He could already hear the steel clanging, so he knew Sozojiwa had already begun working. 'Crud, I'm-'

"Oh, Midoriya. You're late."

Yeah. He was.

Midoriya then entered the blacksmith shop. There was a variety of weapons. Ranging from daggers to broadswords to battle axes.

"I-uh, sorry, Sozojiwa-sensei. I woke up late an-"

"It's quite fine, young lad." Sozojiwa, although being very muscular despite already having white hair, at the same time intimidating, he was still calm and nice. "But I have a question. Why do you wish to part take in blacksmithing?"

"W-well, you see... I really wanted to become part of the Heroes of Order, but since we don't have any combat or weapon specialists in the village, I thought if I could start off blacksmithing, then I can know a little about weapons."

"I see..." Sozojiwa said as he placed a long, rough, thin piece of steel onto a coal furnace. "Guessing you want to be like All Knight." (Geddit? GEDDIT?!)

Izuku only nodded.

"Heh. Everybody seems to want to be like him these days. And that's a good thing, I guess. But... I don't think you can become like him. I don't think anyone can."

Izuku looked at the ground in disappointment. Despite being hurtful, he was right. "But you know... even if you don't become like All Knight, I believe you can still become part of the Heroes of Order." Sozojiwa tried to sound cheerful.

"Y-you really think so?!"

"I know so. Now, get to work. These blades won't forge themselves you know!" Sozojiwa said as eccentric as possible.

"Y-yes, sensei!" Izuku said as he went on and started to forge.

'This kid has got spirit, I'll give him that.'

...

It has been about 3 hours only and Izuku had already felt like his muscles could snap any minute now. He then tried to rest by sitting at the blacksmith resting table (duh) at the front of the shop. But then, the kid walking by saw him.

"H-hey! Izuku! What're you doing here?" The kid called out and walked towards the blacksmith shop.

"U-uh, he-hey there!" Izuku felt a bit nervous.

"Why are you working here? Since WHEN have you been working here?"

"Uhhh, well, you see I... uh- I..."

"Haha! No need to explain if you don't want to, bro! Just didn't imagine lil Deku would be working at the blacksmith shop!"

"I-uh... please don't call me that..." Izuku said nervously and started scratching his neck.

"Psh. Come on! It's basically your traditional name ever since Bakugo called you that. Haha!" The kid said teasingly. "Too bad he disappeared outa nowhere."

Yep. Bakugo, that little boastful kid from the village because he was said to be able to speak to dragons... or atleast, dragon-like creatures like small lizards and that one drake who walks into the village every now and then. He was also an "aquatinted with Izuku, who then gave Izuku a nickname "Deku" as an insult, meaning someone who can't do anything. Although he disappeared a few years ago, the nickname picked up, making it his official nickname to most of the kids in the village.

"Welp, I'm off! See ya later, 'Deku!'

"Uh, hehe. Bye." Izuku tried to laugh off that awkward conversation.

Izuku then heard Sozojiwa walk behind him. "Izuku, finished forging the broadsword yet?"

"Oh! S-sorry! I was just resting! And the metal used for forging was pretty hard, so..."

"Ah, I see. Well, break time's over!"

"Y-yes, Sozijawa-sensei!"

...

Izuku was walking home. It was the end of the day so he had to go home after a whole day of forging. His boy felt numb. His sweat was dripping like crazy. He could barely walk. Forging wasn't as easy as it looked. But at least he is slowly learning more about weapons, making him take one step closer to being a Hero of Order.

"Hey, mom. I'm home..." Izuku said as he slowly opened the door.

"Izuku! Do you have any idea how late it is?!"

"B-but, the sun just went down a few minutes ago."

"Y-yeah! Bu-but it's already nighttime! And look at you! You look like you're about to pass out! Here, eat your dinner. Rest for a bit."

"Are you sure I can't help you grab the firewood or so-" Izuku was cut off by his mom who pushed him down on the small wooden chair and glared at her son evily. "Sit down... I'll handle it." Her look didn't match what she was sating... at all. Izuku felt a slight tingle in his spine so he had no choice but to obey.

...

It had been more than three months now. Izuku had already gotten used to lifting, hammering, and heating. But he still wasn't immune to getting tired. Although barely anyone from the village buys any weapons, allot of adventurers, knights, and even Heroes of Order knights would come by every now and then. Izuku couldn't help but squeal when he would talk to the Heroes of Order knights. Sure, it wasn't a bustling business, but it was rather fun and educational... maybe.

It had been another day. Another day at the forge. Another day waiting to see if anyone would come by to take a look at the forged weapons. Then, he saw something odd. A small child running to the center of town screaming. "RAVAGERS! RAVAGERS!"

Ravagers: creatures that live in the forest. These fast-moving reptilian chickens(?) weren't really known for hunting people, but if it sees you... you better know how to run.

All of the towns people looked at the kid in confusion. But when they saw what the kid was running from... the beasts begun to come closer. 3 of them to be exact. All of them ran for cover, went inside, tried to hide locked all the doors. Of course, not everyone could get inside their houses. There were 4 people still stuck outside. Two children, one elderly lady and one middle aged man.

"Shit! Midoriya, hide! Make sure they don't see you!" Sozojiwa tried to tell Izuku quietly.

"B-but... there's still people out there..."

"Midoriya! Those are RAVAGERS! The moment they see you, you're done for!"

"Th-there must be something we can do..."

Izuku then looked at the four. He could only see the horror in their eyes as the ravagers cam closer. It was hard to look... then he saw the kid look at him with tears falling down in his eyes. He couldn't help it. Izuku had to do something. So he grabbed the blade he was heating in the forge. It was unfinished, but it was the closest "weapon" at the time. Despite getting a pretty bad (not really bad, but still painful, since metal is a good heat conductor) burn on his hand, he still rushed towards the three ravagers. Midoriya screamed at the top of his lungs, making the three ravagers look at him. He then hit the closest one with the heated blade, causing a slightly deep cut and burning that part. The blade was still unfinished, so it didn't cut deep. But since it was searingly hot, it burned deeper to the point where the ravager couldn't scream in pain anymore. The ravager then dropped to the ground, frightening the two remaining ravagers. He then raised his blade to the two remaining ravagers. The ravagers sensed that this kid was dangerous, (well duh. He just killed one of y'all) so they ran away. The moment they ran away, Izuku dropped the sword and sighed in relief. His whole body was literally shaking.

"H-he... he saved us..." the man said.

The four survivors then came closer and hugged Izuku with tears in their eyes. They couldn't stop thanking him. The rest of the townspeople who hid went outside. They couldn't believe their eyes. Someone actually fought those beasts, despite the fact it could've killed him in an instant. He was then thanked by the townspeople... although some of them called him reckless... but congratulated him anyway. Allot of them were happy for their new hero. Except for one.

...

"Do you have any idea what could've happened?! You could've been hurt! Or worse! KILLED!" Inko scolded his son. Izuku looked down at the table.

"I-I was just thinking I would do something."

Inko then burned out her fury and sighed. She couldn't stay mad at him for doing the right thing. "Izuku, look. I know you were just doing the right thing... but you could've been hurt. I'm just worried, that's all."

Izuku nodded and let a small tear drop from his eye. "I-I'm sorry..." Inko smiled and then hugged her son. "It's okay, Izuku. You only tried to do the right thing. Just... be more careful next time."

...

"Sigh." Izuku was laying down on his bed. He was looking outside to look at the forest. The moon barely shines through the clouds, let alone the leaves. It still wasn't that late, so he wasn't that sleepy. He suddenly had a flashback of what he did. He looked at his hand from which he grabbed that heated blade. The burns still marked his hand. The more he looked at it, the more it looked... odd. And then, that's when it happened. His right hand, which where the burnt mark was, began to... GLOW! Izuku was panicking. He wanted to scream, but it would be rude to the neighbors, despite the fsct this thing was much more important than neighbors waking up. It didn't have any effect on him whatsoever, but when the glowing subsided... his palm had a golden flame mark.

"Wh-what the..."

Upon closer inspection, it was actually shimmering, like actual gold. Whenever he touches it, it begins to glow a bit. He wasn't sure what in the world this thing is, and he was sure he would like to. So he tried to sleep it off, hoping it was nothing but a dream. A really realistic and weird dream.

...

Five figures in robes then began to approach a small magic circle with a golden smallish-to-medium broadsword. As they approached it, it glowed even more.

"It has chosen one..." one of them began to speak.

"It seems so. We must send in the Tracker Faeries to deliver it to whoever this person is." The other said.

"Whoever this person is... we are leaving them to do a task that will determine the fate of this realm. Do you think they'll be ready?"

"..."

"They better be."

 **To be continued...**

 **Well! That was longer than expected. This story will take a while to update since there's school and all, plus following a storyline based on an anime Outtro is pretty difficult. Will take me about 1 or 1 and a half weeks to post the next chapter. This story will last less than 12 chapters... maybe 13? I don't know. Also, if you're still looking for shockwave... sorry. I may never update it again. Never say never, though. Well, see ya!**


End file.
